<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girl's night by ArcticSwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219853">Girl's night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan'>ArcticSwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Years of marriage. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Girl's night, Humor, Nora Carter - Freeform, new traditions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Nora 'tricks' Metal into having a girl's night with her, and suddenly a new tradition is born.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Carter (SEAL Team TV)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Years of marriage. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girl's night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDarcySawyer/gifts">Hockey_92 (QueenDarcySawyer)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for bouncing ideas once more QueenDarcySawyer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Any plans for tonight?” She asked as she slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him.</p><p>“Nah…” he shook his head.</p><p>“Not even going out to the bar with the guys?” she looked up, “It’s the first Friday after deployment…”</p><p>“I’m on some pretty strong painkillers…” he shrugged one shoulder, “Last time I checked, Oxy and bourbon don’t mix. And I’m not going to the bar, just to stay sober. I’d much rather stay home doing nothing then.”</p><p>Nora nodded along, “Well since you’ve got nothing to do… Want to have a girl’s night?”</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“Girls’ night.”</p><p>“You know I’m a guy, right?” Metal chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, of course I know you’re a big. strong and tough man…” she winked, pulling herself closer to his hips, “But if you’d like to prove it once again later, I’m down for it.”</p><p>Metal chuckled a bit.</p><p>“-Pam was supposed to come over, but she wasn’t feeling well…” Nora shrugged, “And I’ll have my girl’s night even if I’ll have to do it alone. But…”</p><p>“But what?”</p><p>“I would like to do it with you, if you’d join me.”</p><p>“Aw, what the hell…” he chuckled, “What’s the worst that could happen.”</p><p>“That you’d walk away from the experience with decent looking nails…” Nora shrugged as she grabbed a hold of his left hand and lifted it into both of their field of vision, “I’m pretty sure cavemen had less dirt and grime under their nails.”</p><p>“Hey, be nice.”</p><p>“I’m not exaggerating…” Nora shrugged.</p><p>“It’s been a little hard trying to get the grime out from under there since I got home… In case you haven’t noticed…” he nodded towards the cast covering his right arm from his shoulder to his wrist, keeping his elbow at 45 degrees. He wasn’t able to move his wrist very much yet either, his hand and wrist was both swollen, bruised and stiff thanks to the injured elbow.</p><p>“I’m still going to tease you for it.” She shrugged and went up on her toes to reach him with a kiss.</p><p>“So, when are we doing this ‘girl’s night’?”</p><p>“I’m just going to fix us some snacks first, you can put on your bathrobe…”</p><p>“Bathrobe?” Metal almost frowned, “What exactly are we doing?”</p><p>“You’ll see.” Nora grinned, “Put on a bathrobe, and meet me in the living room.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” He shrugged a bit, before diving down for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>123123123</p><p> </p><p>“-If you ever tell anyone I did this, I’m gonna deny it.” Metal looked over at Nora.</p><p>“No one would believe me anyway…” Nora shrugged as she was filing her own nails. She had taken care of his first.</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“It’s comfortable, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He chuckled a bit, “You women have really hidden this from us.”</p><p>“No… That’s all you. You men and your macho quasi-rules. We haven’t tried to keep any of this from you.”</p><p>“Damn quasi-rules…” Metal chuckled, then let go of a small content sigh, “This is nice.”</p><p>“And your feet will thank you for changing out the heavy military boots for a nice soothing footbath, and the skin on your face will probably be happy about you treating it well after months in a desert.”</p><p>“Once again, I’ll deny this ever happened if it’s ever brought up around other people.”</p><p>Nora chuckled.</p><p>“And I’ll definitely deny that I am enjoying it.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“-But we should do this more often. Together.”</p><p>Nora nodded, “We definitely should.”</p><p>Metal leaned forward and grabbed another celery stick, before dipping it into the sour cream dip Nora had prepared.</p><p>“We could do this whenever you come home from deployment…” Nora offered.</p><p>“We should.” Metal grinned.</p><p>“But not on the mandatory night out…” Nora shrugged as she also reached for the vegetable tray, “The evening after or something.”</p><p>“Deal.” Metal grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>